


Day 246

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [246]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [246]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 246

Worthy had barely finished setting up shop before two elves came up to his stand. One was clearly older and more confident. Every step was accompanied by the jingling of coins the man had sewn into his outfit. He strode through Hightown like he owned the place, ignoring the looks from the humans as he went. The younger was cloaked so Worthy couldn’t quite make out his features, but, either he was a very short elf or was not quite done growing yet. 

“Impressive work,” said the older elf, nodding towards the rainbow of fire runes Worthy had set out on his display. “You must work quickly to have enough runes to spend on promotion like this.”

“I get by,” Worthy replied. In truth, business still wasn’t good. Worthy had plenty of runes, but they were sitting in his storage, unbought. He would soon bankrupt himself if business didn’t pick up. This elf looked quite rich and Worthy could hardly miss such an obvious opportunity. 

“I sense that you are looking for work of quality, perhaps for a specific purpose?” Worthy guessed.

“Indeed I am, master dwarf,” replied the elf, extending a hand to shake. “My name is Paherial and I am looking for you to create and enchant some very specific pieces for me. I have descriptions here but, in brief, there is a staff of steel with a rune of vitality. A shield bearing the mark of House Harrowmont with a rune of deflection and a lantern with a rune of fire. The last one looks like it won’t be any trouble at all for you.”

Worthy was slightly suspicious now. There were very specific requests. House Harrowmont had been slaughtered to the last man since their leader of that house had failed to steal the throne for the Aeducans. 

“What do you need these for exactly?” he asked the Paherial. The elf leaned in close enough that Worthy could feel the man’s breath in his ear. 

“Can you keep a secret?” he asked. 

“Al long as it doesn't cost me business,” Worthy replied cautiously. He didn’t need a murder happy royal’s attention to come down on him.

“We’re robbing Varric Tethras’s auction house,” Paherial whispered. “We need these convincing duplicates to help in our theft.”

That was really all Worthy needed to hear.

“I’m in,” he said. “If you want these duplicates to hold up more than a glance I’ll need to get in to see them myself. I can get the materials I need myself -- I’ll invoice you for them -- I’ll also need a painter or some other artist to do the house insignia in the shield. My skill is in runecrafting, not heraldry. You will also want to talk to the Coterie, they’ll be rather upset if you go stealing things in Kirkwall without their permission.”

The elves thanked Worthy and set out to continue their preparations. Worthy got to work on picking out the runes he would need for his taks. He had enough runes prepared already. Based on the descriptions and sketches he was able to find a suitable staff just across the square from Hubert’s fine goods. The staff took to runes much easier then most weapons and he had the enchantments prepared before night fall. Once he had a look at the sketch of the lamp he could continue with its construction.

That night he dreamt of the look on Varric’s face when he realized his auction house had been robbed.


End file.
